


The Brink Of Summer

by euphowolf



Series: Commissions For Charity [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: In her last summer before adulthood, Ruby learns a little bit about growing up from Mari.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Ohara Mari
Series: Commissions For Charity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977358
Kudos: 27





	The Brink Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by [Rat](https://twitter.com/RatofDrawn) for a $40 donation to the ACLU. Interested in getting one of your own while also contributing to a great cause? View my charity commission info [here.](https://twitter.com/rymmkon/status/1317764485034078208)

It’s a beautiful, mild day. Sunlight dazzles as it glints off the azure waters surrounding Awashima Island. Seagulls wheel across the endless sky with raucous cries, riding the currents of the cool sea breeze. The summer revelers staying at the luxurious Ohara Hotel could not wish for more picturesque weather. 

Despite the pristine scene, however, and despite the creamy ice cream melting on her tongue, Ruby Kurosawa cannot help but sulk as she ponders the latest indignity her older sister has foisted upon her. 

“Ruby?” Ruby shakes herself out of her reverie and glances to her right. Mari Ohara is sitting next to her on the bench, studying her with a mixture of amusement and concern. When Ruby meets her eyes, she smiles. “ _What’s up_?” she asks in bubbly English, before switching back to Japanese. “Did I pick the wrong flavor?” 

“No! It’s really good.” Ruby takes another hasty bite. “I’m just… thinking.”

Mari raises her eyebrows expectantly, and Ruby sighs. Dia always tells her not to trouble others with her problems, but surely it couldn’t hurt to tell Mari, who has been in her life for as long as she can remember. And she _really_ wants to get this off her chest.

“It’s about Dia,” she begins. “I’m 18 now, but she still treats me like a child.”

“Aw, are you mad because she made you come stay with me while she’s on her business trip?”

As usual, Mari gets to the crux of the matter immediately. Ruby nods and pouts harder. 

“I like hanging out with you, but I don’t need a babysitter. I would’ve been fine at home!”

“Hm…” Mari tilts her head. “Did you ever consider that maybe she just didn’t want you to be lonely? She probably feels bad for leaving during your last summer break before university.”

The insightful suggestion actually throws Ruby for a loop. The possibility had never occurred to her, but it makes a lot of sense. Still, a mulishness continues to simmer in her heart; this goes beyond just a weekend alone. 

“I just wish I could do something to make her realize I’m not a baby anymore.” Ruby kicks at the legs of the bench, hating the way her feet barely brush the ground. “I’m an adult.” It sounds hollow, even to her own ears.

Mari’s nod is understanding and sympathetic. Ruby doesn’t get to spend a lot of one-on-one time with her, and it’s a bit of a surprise that she’s such a good listener, since she’s usually so teasing and playful. Faced with such open interest, it’s too easy to pour out her insecurities.

“But… I haven’t grown at all. It’s not just my sister. Everyone in Aqours, and all our fans, just act like I’m a kid. Maybe they’re right. I don’t have a driver’s license, I’ve never been on a date, I’ve never had alcohol -”

“ _Wait_!” 

Mari thrusts out a palm in the universal sign for “stop.” Ruby jumps in her seat at the other woman’s sudden outburst, nearly dropping her ice cream. 

“W-What?”

“You’ve never been on a date?” Ruby shakes her head, bewildered, and Mari gapes at her in astonishment. “Not even with Yoshiko or Hanamaru?”

“Why would I? We’re just friends…”

Mari sits back and crosses her arms. She’s evidently bothered by something, although Ruby can’t fathom what it might be. Finally, though, the blonde comes to a conclusion. She puts a startlingly warm hand over Ruby’s.

“We’re going to have to fix this,” she declares. “I’m going to take you on a date tomorrow.”

Ruby gapes. She’s not quite sure she processed what Mari is trying to say, but Mari nods, as if everything’s already been decided. 

“It’s an important experience to have at your age. I can’t believe no one’s bothered to take a cutie like you out yet! Don’t argue,” she adds, when Ruby flushes and begins to protest. She leans in with a conspiratorial wink. “You wanted to do something more adult, right? This is the _perfect_ opportunity. Or… are you not up for the challenge?”

Ruby closes her mouth and falls silent at that. Mari’s words make sense, even if the whole idea does seem a little weird. If this really will help her feel more mature…

She swallows. “Okay,” she says. “As long as we don’t tell Dia.”

Mari’s grin is almost blinding.

“It’s a date!”

\- 

_This was a mistake_. 

It’s not the first time today Ruby’s had this thought, and it probably won’t be the last. She struggles - and fails - to relax the fists in her lap as she gazes moodily into her tea. 

She and Mari had met up in front of Numazu Station around 11:00. They were staying in the same hotel, in adjacent rooms, but Mari insisted that they leave separately so that it would feel more like a real date. Ruby spent more than an hour trying to pick an appropriate outfit from the few clothes she had packed with her, and she was running late when she arrived. One look at Mari, however, was enough for her to realize two things: she shouldn’t have bothered trying to dress up, and Mari was way out of her league. 

“You’re so tense!” The object of Ruby’s distress sits across the tea table now with a knowing smile. “Relax, it’s just me.”

But Ruby can’t relax. Mari’s wearing a stunning, pastel purple summer dress that accentuates her curves. Her hair has been teased up into an elegant updo. Her makeup - flawlessly applied - brings out the gold of her eyes and the fullness of her lips. Pearl earrings and a tasteful silver bracelet complete her ensemble. 

She’s drop-dead gorgeous. People on the street turn their heads to get a better view. Ruby can’t even look at her directly, but she still panicked nonstop through the entire movie they watched as the first part of their date. She was so distracted by the heavenly presence next to her that she doesn’t even remember the title.

What’s worse is that, after they left Cinema Sunshine, Mari took her elbow and dragged her to perhaps the fanciest little afternoon tea spot that Ruby’s ever set foot in. The silverware and fine china seem too delicate to even touch. Ruby just sits there in her plain skirt and blouse, wishing she could sink into the floor. She shouldn’t be here.

“Ruby…” A spoon appears under her nose, and Ruby looks up reluctantly. Mari is offering her a small bite of the cake she had ordered. When she tries to take the spoon, however, the blonde’s hand dances out of her reach. “Say, ‘ah!’”

Ruby parts her lips instinctively, and Mari presses the cake to them. Belated embarrassment sets in, but it’s too late to change course, so she’s forced to let Mari feed her. She’s greeted with an exquisite blend of matcha and chocolate that makes her eyes widen.

Mari chuckles. “It’s good, right?” 

“Yes! It’s incredible!” Ruby exclaims, too loudly. Her cheeks color, but Mari just beams. 

“Good! I was getting worried. You didn’t look like you were enjoying yourself.” 

At that, Ruby’s gloominess returns. “S-Sorry…” she says, but Mari waves her off impatiently.

“Don’t apologize! Just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ruby takes a deep breath. “I _am_ enjoying myself. But you look so mature. A-And pretty. Next to you I just… I feel like a kid.” 

Mari frowns, and it could make an angel weep. Ruby’s already regretting her honest answer when the other woman replies.

“You know what’s your problem, Ruby? You overthink things. _I_ thought you looked really grown up today! I mean, just look at your hair, it’s so cute. I can tell you put a lot of effort in.”

“Y-You can?” Ruby rubs the ends of her hair. She forewent her usual hairstyle today for a high ponytail, tied with a ribbon. A big change for her, maybe, but she hadn’t expected Mari to notice it, too. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Mari asks confidentially, and Ruby scoots closer, despite her trepidation. “There’s only one rule to being an adult. Do you want to know what it is?”

Ruby nods. She would give anything to know. Mari beckons for her to turn her head, and when she does, the blonde puts her mouth right up to her ear.

“Fake it ‘til you make it.” Her whisper sends a tickling shiver through Ruby. She pulls away even as Ruby splutters, and she settles back into her seat with a satisfied grin. “That’s it!”

“I don’t understand -”

“ _No one_ is a ‘real adult,’ babe. Even dear Dia has her doubts. All the time. What matters is _confidence_. When you go somewhere, act like you own the place! Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you don’t belong. Even yourself.”

Mari’s advice is simple, and it’s not like Ruby’s never entertained the notion herself. But it’s entirely different hearing it said aloud. A few quiet seconds slip by as she ruminates. 

“It’s… hard for me to do that,” she pronounces finally. 

Mari shrugs. “I know. Which is why I wanna help you! Now…” She stands abruptly and holds out her hand to Ruby. “Our date isn’t over yet. Forget about being an adult, or a kid, or whatever. Let’s have a _shiny_ time!”

Ruby hesitates. But when she grasps Mari’s hand, it is comforting and kind. Mari pulls her to her feet, and then, instead of letting go, she laces their fingers together. 

“Ready?”

Her perfume is fruity and intoxicating, and her laughter is bright and cheerful when Ruby nods. She leads them out of the cafe and into the sunlight. 

“ _Let’s go_!”

-

Impossibly, Ruby’s nerves dissipate as the afternoon progresses. They wander the nearby mall together, cooing over the puppies in the pet store and browsing through an eclectic array of accessory shops. It’s just so nice being with Mari, who never stops holding her hand and keeps up a steady stream of conversation to fill any silence between them. Her giggles are infectious, and she always has a witty quip at hand. Ruby has rarely ever had so much fun before, even with Yoshiko and Hanamaru. Her cheeks practically hurt from how hard she’s been smiling. 

At one point, Ruby’s gaze lingers too long on a swimsuit up for display in a lingerie store. Mari catches her line of sight and follows it, then gasps when she spots the bikini as well.

“ _Oh my god_! You have to try that on.”

Ruby attempts to shy away. “I-It’s too revealing,” she starts, but Mari won’t take no for an answer. Before Ruby can even let out a peep, she’s shoved into one of the narrow fitting rooms. Mari tosses in one of the bikinis and shuts the door.

“Come on! I’ll wait out here.”

Ruby has no choice but to put the swimsuit on. She’s hardly finished tying the last strings into place when Mari bursts back in. The blonde surveys her approvingly.

“I knew it! It’s perfect for you.”

Ruby feels a blush creeping up her neck. “You really think so?”

“ _Yes_. Oh, but, it’s a little crooked. Here, lemme fix it.” 

Humming, the blonde steps closer. Her fingers brush against Ruby’s shoulder blade as she adjusts one of the straps. The moment of contact sends a confusion of heat through Ruby’s spine. She shudders. 

“There we go.” Mari retreats and points at the mirror. “Take a look for yourself.”

Ruby examines her reflection. The red-headed girl - no, woman - before her seems unfamiliar. Different.

“It’s… nice. I think.” She’s surprised to find that she means it. She turns to Mari. “Thank you.”

Mari blinks at her. Her eyes flick downward, then back up. For some reason, she takes a step back.

“I’m glad you like it,” she says, and Ruby wonders if she’s imagining a tremor in her usually clear and brash voice. “I’ll go pay for it. Why don’t you get changed?”

She’s gone before Ruby can insist on buying it herself. 

-

Even perfect days have to end. Too soon, the two of them are back on the ferry to Awashima Island. The night lights of the hotel dissolve and distort in the ocean’s waves as they arrive at the docks. Mari suggests that they take a soak in the baths to wash off the sweat of their outing, and a short time later, they’re both sitting in the open-air hot spring. The dark silhouette of Mount Fuji looms in the distance.

“Today was really nice, Mari.” Just saying it makes Ruby shy, but Dia taught her a long time ago that she should always express her gratitude properly when someone does her a favor. “I had a lot of fun.”

Mari grins and regards her with a twinkle in her eye. “Do you feel more like an adult now?”

“A little…” Ruby examines her hand under the water. There’s a residual melancholy in the back of her mind that she has yet to resolve. “It felt more like a regular hangout than a date, though. I don’t really know what the difference is.”

The sound of Mari clearing her throat makes Ruby glance up at her. She has a strange expression on her face.

“There’s something else that normally happens,” the blonde says. She bites her lower lip, and the motion quickens Ruby’s pulse. “Something that makes it more… adult.”

“Yeah?” Ruby breathes. “What is it?”

And that’s when Mari bends forward and kisses her.

Ruby has pictured her first kiss many times, but her imagination never prepared her for the softness of Mari’s mouth, the heat that immediately blooms in her stomach. Mari slides closer, making waves in the bath, and wraps one arm around the small of Ruby’s back. Their bare bodies press flush against each other.

Too soon, Mari pulls away. She looks searchingly into Ruby’s eyes.

“How was that?” she asks in a whisper. 

Ruby’s only answer is to lean back in. They share another long, sweet kiss. When Mari’s gentle, probing tongue darts out, Ruby whimpers and parts her lips to let her in. Even then, Mari goes slow, so slow and deep that Ruby feels like she’s drowning.

And perhaps she is - her lungs go still, and she forgets to breathe. Isn’t that what drowning is?

Mari breaks off the kiss once more, letting Ruby surface for air. The younger girl pants and gasps, her mouth missing the warmth of the other woman already. 

“Ruby…” Mari’s voice husky and low. Ruby never knew that growing up could be filled with so much yearning, but an unnamed desire flares up in her now. It scares her, but only because of how badly it burns. 

She wants to feed the flames. She wants to know everything.

Her hands find Mari’s around her waist and she cups her palms over them. Mari watches her all the while, never pushing or pulling, just waiting for Ruby’s permission.

Ruby swallows. Her heart beats loud in her ears. 

“What else do adults do?” she murmurs, as she drags Mari’s hands lower. “Will you teach me?”

There, and then later on in the hotel room, Mari does.

-

“How was your weekend with Mari?” Dia asks when she arrives at the docks to pick Ruby up. She takes Ruby’s duffel bag and tosses it on top of the suitcases from her own business trip. 

“It was good!” Ruby replies. “We watched a movie together and went shopping.”

“Sounds fun.” Her austere older sister hesitates, then coughs with uncharacteristic awkwardness. “I’m sorry I had to leave you alone…”

“It’s fine, sis.” Ruby squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. “I know you’re busy.”

Dia’s eyes go bright for a second. She ruffles Ruby’s hair, and when she speaks again, her voice is gruff. “You’re so mature now. So grown up.”

Ruby smiles a secret smile, one that lingers on her face even as they drive away. Dia has no idea how right she is. 

The redhead turns back to look at Awashima Island and admire its lushness and beauty one more time.

She already can’t wait to come back. 


End file.
